motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters, Inc.
''Monsters, Inc. ''is a 2001 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Pete Docter. It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 2, 2001. The film was followed by a prequel, ''Monsters University ''on June 21, 2013. Plot In the alternate city of Monstropolis, various monsters inhabit the city. To power the city, employees for Monsters, Incorporated factory enter into the bedrooms of children and scare them to collect their screams and power the city. However, this is considered dangerous due to the belief that children are extremely toxic and fatal. Top scarer James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and his assistant Mike Wazowski are informed by Mnsters, Inc. CEO Henry J. Waternoose that children are becoming harder to scare, thus causing a power crisis. After a day on the "Scarefloor", Sulley collects the screams of several children, along with his rival, Randall Boggs. While collecting paperwork for Mike, who is being harassed by the clerk Roz, Sulley discovers Randall has left an activated door open, leading a young girl to enter the monster world, much to Sulley's horror. He succeeds in hiding the girl in a bag and interrupts Mike while he is on a date with his fiancee Celia to explain the situation. The girl gets loose, causing mass hysteria in Monstropolis, and the local CDA is sent to investigate Monsters, Inc. while Mike and Sulley take the girl to their apartment and attempt to formulate a plan to send her back to her world. While the girl, dubbed "Boo" by Sulley, stays with the two, Sulley learns that the girl isn't toxic and begins to bond with her. The two put Boo in a monster costume to hide her and take her to Monsters, Inc. to return her to her world. While there, Randall orders Mike to return Boo to her bedroom, but when Mike enters the room, he is abducted by Randall and his assistant, Fungus. Mike is strapped to a machine called the "Scream Extractor" which extracts the screams on children. Before he can use it, Sulley rescues Mike and attempts to warn Waternoose of Randall's plan. Waternoose tells Sulley to roar as a demonstration to rookie scarers, which Sulley reluctantly agrees to. Boo witnesses Sulley roar, terrifying her and causing Sulley to realize the true impact scaring has on children. Mike informs Waternoose of Randall's plan, but Waternoose reveals himself to be aligned with Randall and banishes him and Sulley to the Himalayas, where they meet the Abominable Snowman, who invites them to their cave. The two have a falling out and Sulley leaves and enters a human village, using a closet in one of them to the houses to return to Monstropolis. Sulley rescues Boo from the Scream Extractor, but is attacked by Randall. However, Mike follows and helps knock Randall unconscious before the trio flee. Mike informs Celia of the situation and she helps distract Randall by naming him top scarer, causing the other monsters to congratulate and distract him. The trio end up at the door-moving system, where they enter into the human world repeatedly, pursued by Randall. Randall eventually manages to abduct Boo and enters through a human door. Sulley attempts to follow, but is knocked to the edge of the door, where Randall attempts to knock Sulley off the door to his death. However, Boo attacks Randall, giving Sulley enough time to subdue him. The three banish Randall to the human world, where he ends up in a trailer and is beaten up by the owners, mistaking him for an alligator. Sulley and Mike expose Waternoose for his allegiance with Randall, and he is arrested by the CDA, which Roz is revealed to be the leader of. Sulley returns Boo to her bedroom and the closet door is shredded. Sulley is made the new CEO and solves the energy crisis by making children laugh, which proves ten times more powerful than screaming. Mike later on shows he repaired Boo's door, allowing Sulley to finally reunite with her. Cast *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan. *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski. *Mary Gibbs as Boo. *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs. *James Coburn as Henry J. Waternoose. *Jennifer Tilly as Celia. *Bob Peterson as Roz. *John Ratzenberger as The Abominable Snowman. *Frank Oz as Fungus. *Daniel Gerson as Needleman/Smitty. *Steve Susskind as Floor Manager. *Bonnie Hunt as Flint. *Jeff Pidgeon as Bile. *Samuel Lord Black as George Sanderson. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Adventure films Category:Monster films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2000s films Category:2001 films